1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of refuse containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of refuse containers having multiple compartments provided therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple compartment refuse containers have been used in the past to provide more than one collection unit at a given location. Cypher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346, shows a compartmented trash receptacle in which each separate compartment is used for the collection of different trash materials. Cypher teaches that when a compartment if filled, the container is emptied through an opening in the cover into a separate trash container. Such a trash removal operation is clumsy and cumbersome. There is a need for an apparatus which provides for the collection and disposal of segregated trash in a single collection unit.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615, shows a multiple compartment refuse container in which a raised rim provided around the top of each opening serves as a means of hanging a garbage bag. The bag may be tucked under a rod fastened to the corner of the rim. Alternatively, the bag may be secured by using a series of long U-shaped clips. Such means to secure a garbage bag are adequate for a large container in which trash is directed in the center of the bag. However, in smaller containers designed for residential use, trash may be inserted into the container at or near an unsupported corner of the bag. This enhances the possibility that the trash slides behind the bag and is not collected. Moreover, such means require an external structure built around the container. This increases the size of the container which is a significant detriment to residential use. Consequently, there is a need for a multiple compartment trash container which is capable of securely supporting trash lines in each of its compartments without increasing the size of the container.